The sport of archery requires the archer to exert a relatively large force during string-pull back to adequately draw the bow to a fully tensioned condition for firing an arrow. This is especially true of compound bows wherein the bow string circumscribes eccentric wheels rotatably mounted on the ends of the bow's limbs and a large force must be applied by the archer's arms during the initial stages of string pull-back. Consequently, even after firing just a few shots, muscle fatigue and cramping in the archer's arms and shoulders are often experienced which leads to inaccuracy and prevents the archer from taking extensive target practice.
A variety of attachments or accessories for archery bows, hereinafter referred to as bow string props, have been proposed to prevent muscle fatigue and improve firing accuracy. One version of such a bow string prop consists of one or more elongated members affixed at one end to the bow wherein the opposite end, or ends, include a handle to support the archers hand when the bow string is drawn back as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,512 and 3,794,012. Such devices assist the archer in steadying the bow when the bow is flexed and the bow string is under tension and enables the archer to improve firing accuracy. However, the elongated member does not prevent muscle fatigue as the bow must be cocked solely by use of the archer's arms and the elongated member does not releasably maintain the bow in the full drawn ready-to-shoot condition.
Another version of a bow string prop permits use of the archer's foot and leg muscles during string pull-back to reduce muscle strain in the archer's arms as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,621 and 3,794,012. Such patents also assist the archer in steadying the bow during aiming and firing as the bow string prop releasably maintains the bow string under tension and the bow flexed. However, such bow string props comprise a trigger release mechanism which incorporates a complicated and expensive construction. Another problem with the devices of the aforementioned patents is that the bow string props must be affixed to the bow which alters the construction of the bow which is not permissible under tournament rules and is an inconvenience for the user. Also, the method of releasing an arrow is materially altered, as the draw hand is supported rather than being in a "free" condition during release of an arrow which is not permitted in archery competition.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bow string prop for archery bows adapted to assist the archer during string pull-back to permit the archer to utilize the bow for extended periods of time, such as when taking target practice, without sustaining muscle fatigue or cramping in the arms.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bow string prop for archery bows adapted to assist the archer during string pull-back and retain the bow in a full drawn ready-to-shoot condition without effort by the archer, yet is neither permanently affixed to the bow nor alters the standard method of releasing an arrow.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bow string prop which permits the bow to be cocked primarily by forces applied by the archer's foot and leg muscles whereby once the bow is 90% drawn the prop is interposed and frictionally retained between the bow and the bow string to releasably maintain the bow flexed and the bow string under tension in a ready-to-shoot condition.
Yet a further another object of the invention is to provide a bow string prop for archery bows wherein the prop is frictionally retained between the bow and bow string to maintain the bow in a ready-to-shoot condition wherein just prior to release of an arrow, the prop falls to the ground so as not to obstruct or hinder the firing process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bow string prop which incorporates a simple, light weight construction that is easy to use, adapted for strong bows, and is inexpensive to manufacture.
In the practice of the invention the bow string prop is adapted to be utilized in conjunction with an archery bow having a pair of limbs extending in opposite directions from a handle and having a bow string extending between the outer ends of the limbs. The prop is particularly useful with compound bows wherein eccentric wheels are rotatably mounted on the ends of the limbs, about which the bow string extends, requiring a large amount of force during the initial stages of string pull-back.
The bow string prop comprises an elongated member formed of a strong, light weight rigid material having an inner end provided with a notch for receiving a portion of the bow adjacent the handle, a central portion, and an outer end. The outer end is deflected normal to the general plane of the central portion and includes a pair of substantially spaced fingers each having an aligned V-shaped notch extending in the opposite direction than that of the bow receiving notch adapted to receive the bow handle.
In use, the bow is cocked by placing one foot on the bow string while pulling upwardly on the bow. Once the bow string is 90% drawn, the prop is interposed and retained between the bow handle and the bow string by the force created by the flexed bow and the tensioned bow string on the prop to releasably maintain the bow in a 90% drawn ready-to-shoot condition.
The arrow may be laid on the rest of the partially drawn bow in the usual manner. The arrow is projected simply by drawing the bow string slightly further back to allow the prop to drop to the ground prior to releasing the bow string. As the leg muscles are used to cock the bow, muscle fatigue and cramping in the archer's arms is greatly reduced permitting the archer to hold the bow steadier when firing for improved accuracy and to take extended practice.
The bow string prop incorporates a simple construction which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple to use, and useable with strong bows. Also, as the string prop is neither affixed to the bow nor alters the standard firing method of the archer, the archer may utilize the bow without the prop for practice to further develop archery skills.